Spirit Animals: Wild Born
This movie is rated PG for fantasy violence, and mild peril. It lasts about two to three hours at most. ----''Spirit Animals: Wild Born ''is a full-length movie taken from the popular children's book series Spirit Animals. It was released in March 2018. The movie sequels for this are: Spirit Animals: Against The Tide and ''Spirit Animals: The Fall of the Beasts. ''As well as movies, there is a TV show and several movie featurettes in the Spirit Animals movie franchise. All of these movies and productions are taken from the original Spirit Animals book series. The stars in this movie are: Daniel Scott, Kari Tanner, Bridget Collins, Alexander Foreman, Dillan Peterson, Jordan Cunningham, and Montgomery Vinson. Synopsis The first movie follows four very special children: Conor, Meilin, Abeke, '''and '''Rollan. When these children drink the magical Nectar of Ninani, as does every person in their land when eleven, they summon four long-lost Great Beasts: Briggan, Jhi, Uraza, '''and '''Essix. It is now revealed that these four are the prophesied leaders who will save their world from a forgotten evil: the Conquerors. Plot The film starts by showing a dark island. A mysterious hooded figure and a young king by the name of Feliandor enter the scene. The hooded man is convincing Feliandor to drink the concoction he calls the Bile. Feliandor is hesitant, but after the man keeps insisting it will bring him great wealth, he accepts the offer. The man reveals a gleaming vial with the drink in his hand, and Feliandor takes it and drinks it. When he drinks, Feliandor first convulses violently, but slows down. There is something dark and sinister and changed in his eyes when he opens them. With a flash, a saltwater crocodile appears next to Feliandor and he grins evilly. --------------------- More than a hundred years later, the film is transported to the city of Eura, where, in the Trunswick Manor, Conor, who has been rented as a servant to the Trunwicks because of a debt his shepherd family owes them, is helping Devin Trunswick get ready for the Nectar Ceremony they are both going to, in the hopes that they will summon a spirit animal. As Devin is being prepared by Conor, Devin's less annoying and demanding brother, Dawson, is sitting on Devin's bed, keeping up a steady stream of conversation. Dawson asks Devin and Conor things like, "Are you excited?" and "Do you think you'll summon a spirit animal?" Devin is annoyed by Dawson's being in his room but Dawson won't get out. He keeps asking questions. Devin is shown to be very confident that he will recieve a spirit animal, but Conor isn't so sure. Finally, Devin and Conor arrive at the ceremony, all ready, where they sit next to Abby, another girl recieving the Nectar. Devin is the first to recieve the Nectar, and doesn't call a spirit animal as he expected. He gets mad very quickly. Then, Abby drinks the Nectar, but she doesn't recieve anything. Then, Conor is the last one to drink the Nectar, and after he does, he starts feeling dizzy and weird. He clutches his stomach and almost falls off the platform that is placed there for the ceremony. The earth rumbles around him, and finally, a wolf with cobalt-blue eyes walks towards him. It is the legendary Briggan, a Great Beast who had sacrificed his life earlier. Conor is afraid of Briggan at first because of his experience with wolves taking sheep from his flock, but when he looks into his eyes, he begins to trust him, and starts petting the wolf. The man commencing the ceremony announces that Briggan has returned, and everyone cheers except Devin and his father, Lord Trunswick. Then, the film switches to Abeke in Nilo, who is stalking an unsuspecting antelope. With her bow and arrow, she swiftly kills the antelope and runs back to her village. It is also her Nectar Ceremony today, and instead of carrying an ugly jar she has been forced to create, Abeke wishes to carry the antelope and make her father and sister proud. However, this does not become the case as her father, Pojalo, and older sister, Soama, scold her for not following their tribe's tradition. Abeke is silently fuming as Soama helps her get ready, brooding about how unfair it is that everyone pays attention to Soama and not her. When Abeke's Nectar Ceremony comes, she is forced to walk to the ceremonial plaza, carrying an ugly jug that she had been ordered to create earlier. Abeke holds her head high, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face. The ceremony begins, and when Abeke drinks the nectar, she remembers a flashback of her mother. She draws back, blinking back tears of grief. More coming soon! The Reviews (Pretend) "Inspiring and well-done" -''The New York Times ''"This is perfect... both for the energetic fans of the books and for the families just beginning to discover the world Erdas." -''Entertainment Weekly ''"Takes the much-loved books to a whole new level." -''People ''"Fans will love the quality brought to the books. Well done!" -''Brandon Mull More coming soon! Quotes ''"Are...are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" '' -Feliandor ''"Drink, young ruler. Drink, and you will never need anything again." '' -'''Hooded Figure' "When are you going to be ready, Devin?" "Don't blame me. Conor keeps napping." '' - '''Devin' and Dawson Trunswick "What do you want to get, Conor?" "I don't know. I've always gotten on well with dogs...so a sheepdog, I guess?" "A dog would be fun-" "-And common." - Devin Trunswick, Dawson Trunswick, and Conor "People of Eura! In a show of good fortune, Briggan has returned!" '' - '''Nectar-Ceremony Runner' "Abeke, you have dishonored our ways by trying to carry this prey. Go get your jar." "But Father-" "No. Now go get your jar." -''' Pojalo and Abeke ' ''"Stop crying. You know what, keep at it. We don't have enough water to wash you." - Soama to Abeke Cast 'Daniel Scott-' "Conor" 'Kari Tanner- '"Abeke" 'Bridget Collins- '"Meilin" 'Alexander Foreman- '"Rollan" 'Montgomery Vinson- '"Zerif" 'Dillan Peterson- '"Shane" 'Jordan Cunningham- "'Tarik" 'Peter Christopher- '"Devin Trunswick" 'Elliot Morris- '"Dawson Trunswick" 'Rutherford Gale- '"Olvan" 'Michelle Tyler- '"Lenori" 'Cyrin Thompson- '"Gerathon" (voice-over) 'Lauren Miller- '"Suka" (voice-over) 'David Kirk- '"Arax" (voice-over) 'Lucas Ellsworth- '"General Gar" 'Logan Grey- '"Karmo" 'Skylar Alden- '"Maya" 'Jessi Oswald- '"Soama" 'Kelly Williams- '"Pia" 'Stephen Smith- '"Lord Trunswick" 'Mark-Paul Denmark- '"Lord MacDonell" 'Kaitlyn Huber- '"Drina" 'Scott Thompson- '"Monte" 'Sean Frederick- '"Barlow" 'Erynn Bronze- '"Chinwe" 'Michael Swenson- '"Pojalo" 'Clara Lewis- '"Aidana" 'Christopher Jones- '"Finn" 'Katherine Porter- '"Lishay" 'Shannon Lin- '"Xue" '''Ian Stevens- '''Feliandor '''James Lewis- '''Nectar-Ceremony Runner (Extra) '''Emma Liston- '''Abby (Extra) '''Lucy Smith- '''Fired Harp Player (Extra) Category:Movies